Convince Me
by LiaBelle
Summary: Tell me to leave," he challenged. DL. Oneshot.


**A/N Ok, so this story had played in my head all day yesterday and by the time I got around to writing it, I couldn't make it what I wanted it to be. So, I apologize. **

Lindsay suddenly woke to the sound of somebody knocking on the door. She was very disoriented for a moment until she realized that she was on her couch. The TV flickered in front of her and she, being the wonderful CSI that she was, concluded that she must have fallen asleep watching reruns again.

She rose from the couch and padded to the door. She swung it open and frowned. "Danny, what are you doing here?" She asked warily, "It's late."

"I know," Danny said, pushing his way past her and closing the door behind him.

"Excuse me," Lindsay said crossly. "This is my apartment and I did not give you permission to come in."

"I knew you'd say no if I asked," Danny said, having the decency to look sheepish.

"You've got that right!" Lindsay scoffed. "Probably the only thing you've gotten right these last couple of weeks."

"I'm sorry," Danny replied quietly. "I just had to talk to you."

Lindsay stiffened and took a few steps backwards. "Now? I've given you so many chances to talk and you choose - " she consulted the kitchen clock "- 12:35 in the morning?"

Danny sighed. "Montana, baby, I'm sorry. You know that I am. I screwed up."

"Yes, you did. And, no, I don't know that you're sorry. You haven't been acting sorry! You've pushed me away every chance you get. I've left messages, I've tried talking to you in person, I've emailed you and left notes on your desk and have I ever gotten a response? No!" Lindsay was furious and the more accusations she made, the angrier she became.

"Lindsay…" Danny pushed his glasses up with his knuckles. "I don't know what to say to make you understand how sorry I am."

"There's nothing you can say," Lindsay informed him icily. "Please leave."

Danny hesitated, staring at the woman in front of him. Her hair was mussed from sleep, her bright red tank top and short black shorts disheveled, but he still thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "Lindsay," he pleaded.

"Out," she ordered, pointing to the door.

Danny couldn't take it any longer. He closed the short distance between them and yanked Lindsay into his arms. His lips crashed down on hers in a passionate, fiery kiss that she didn't respond to. She was affected by it, however. He could plainly see that when he pulled away. "Tell me to leave," he challenged.

"I am so mad at you, Danny. Get out," she said, trying her hardest not to let a tremor work its way into her voice. She, of course, failed.

Danny responded to this statement by pulling her to him again and kissing her, longer and deeper this time. He still drew no response from her, but he knew that the wall she'd built to keep him out was crumbling by the minute. "Convince me."

"Leave now," she said, her voice lacking any hint of conviction whatsoever.

He wasn't going to give up. Once more, he grasped her shoulders and crushed her to his chest. This time, Lindsay's lips began to move against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please don't leave," she whispered.

"I wasn't planning on it," Danny whispered back.

"I'm sorry," Lindsay told him, burying her face in his chest.

"Me too, baby," Danny kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't push me away again," Lindsay asked of him.

"I won't. I promise."

Neither of them spoke for a while. They had been estranged from each other for such a long time that just feeling the other's body against theirs was more meaningful that almost any words.

"I love you, Lindsay," Danny said barely audibly.

Lindsay looked up at him in surprise and Danny's eyes widened, afraid he'd scared her or that she didn't feel the same way. "I love you, too." Lindsay smiled and Danny's frightened expression melted away as he leaned down for a soft kiss.

"Never leave me," Lindsay begged.

Danny held her closer. "Never. I will always be here."

**A/N I was thinking of the whole post-Ruben ordeal when I wrote this, but I suppose that it could apply to whatever you wanted it to. After all, I never really gave any specific details or anything. **

**xoxo**

**Lia**


End file.
